The Shieldmaiden And The Thief
by Lossenrhos
Summary: A young pickpocket attempts to break into the Golden Hall at Edoras
1. Default Chapter

**The Shieldmaiden And The Thief **

Author's Note: I'd like to thank Chathol- linn for her help and advice with this story. Her good advice helped me, not only to improve this story, but all my writing. Without her encouragement and her critical eye, this story would be even worse than it already is.

**Chapter One**

It was pitch black in the Hall. The darkness seemed to press against my eyes as if trying to force entry into my soul. My heart was beating so fast and so loudly it was a wonder it did not wake the whole palace. I didn't seem to be able to catch my breath. I felt I was drowning in darkness. I couldn't help thinking _if I am caught…_

_But I won't be _I told myself firmly _not I, the best thief in Edoras._ I had been in Edoras but a month but already my reputation had been firmly established as the most skilled pickpocket to be found in the land of Rohan. It was a talent I hadn't known I possessed.

 I met a dead end. _No, it can't be. _I was beginning to panic. I had memorised the map of the palace, I knew it like the back of my hand. Could I have taken a wrong turn? I ran over in my mind my movements since I had entered the Palace._ Through the window into the kitchens, through to the servants hall, up the back stairway, turn left, take the third door to the right, along another corridor and… There should be a door here._ _But there isn't. I followed Aldor's instructions to the letter._ And then I realised. Aldor. _He couldn't have meant this to happen_ _- could he? _Aldor was the Gang's spy, and he had hated me right from the beginning. I knew he was jealous of my swift rise to popularity in the Gang. It had been he that had suggested this mad plan in the first place. 

" The Golden Hall?" I had said, aghast "are you out of your wits?" 

The idea of robbing the Golden Hall was often talked of among the Gang and, no doubt, the other thieves of Rohan- much dreamed of, never attempted. Until now…

"Surely the great Laefan, master pickpocket and burglar isn't afraid?" Aldor said, mockingly.

"Of course he's not. He'll do it won't you?" Brego, another member of the Gang, and the closest thing I had to a friend in Edoras, spoke for me. The rest of the Gang had fallen silent now, and were watching the scene with interest. I looked at Brego and saw the hero- worship shining in his eyes, his chubby face flushed with eagerness and ale. From the first day we met he had followed me with a dog- like devotion. 

"Won't you?" He sounded slightly less sure of himself this time.

"Don't be a fool, Brego." I muttered. I was painfully conscious of the way the Gang were watching me, wondering if I dared…

" Come on, Laefan."

"Yeah, go on. We dare you.."

I shook my head. I told myself it would be folly to throw my life away for a silly children's game.

I could not look at Brego. I could not bear to see the disillusionment on his face.

"Never mind, Brego. It seems you're new friend is a coward after all" Aldor grinned, slapping him on the back. It was as my mother used to say- sometimes the truth can sting more than a thousand lies. Before I knew it both Aldor and I were on the floor and my hands were at his throat. Some of the older boys intervened pulling me off him. Gram, a heavy tough-looking boy of about fourteen sent me reeling back against the wall. I did not try to resist him. I was no fighter. Aldor gave me a scornful look as he wiped his bloodied nose and spat on the ground at my feet. Unwillingly I met Brego's eyes. His face was reproachful and when I stepped towards him he backed away in disgust. _Coward_. Suddenly I knew that I would do anything to wipe that look from his face. 

" Very well then. I'll do it." I said. 

Standing there in the darkness I smiled as I remembered the look on Aldor's face. But Aldor had sabotaged the whole operation. It began to dawn on me what that meant. Aldor didn't just want to make me look a fool. He wanted me imprisoned- or worse. And his plan seemed to be working.

I stood there a few seconds, the panic rising in my throat. I felt I was suffocating in the endless blackness and my own fear_. _I breathed deeply trying to gather my scattered wits. It was simple. All I had to do was to go back the way I came. Aldor would mock me but it was a small price to pay for my freedom. 

I turned back and began to creep back along the corridor. Then came the sound I had been dreading. A door creaked open and then slammed shut. I heard voices and a glimmer of light shone at the other end of the corridor, moving towards me. I shrank back from it, praying that they would not see me. I had nowhere to run, I realised with horror. I was trapped.

I could see their faces now. They were two guards one carrying a torch. He was talking to the other.

" -Probably just a hoax. Still it is best to check up on it. The boy, what was his name? Well, anyway, he seemed pretty certain about it."

The other guard snorted.

"Not likely though is it? A child break into the Palace?" he scoffed.

There was no doubt in my mind now. Aldor had betrayed me. The guards were moving slowly down the corridor coming closer and closer with every step. Soon they would reach me and the torchlight would shine on my face and then………….

What I did next was exceptionally stupid. Perhaps, thinking back, had I remained where I was and kept still they might have passed me in the corridor. They might, at least, have felt more sympathy for me had they discovered me crouching terrified in a corner. But by this point I had lost my reason completely. I ran straight at the guards with a desperate cry. I had dodged straight between them before either of them had realised what had happened. Then one of the men shouted and they gave chase.

My presence in the palace was no longer a secret. Voices sounded from every corner, cries rang out from all around me. Lights came on in the rooms as I passed them. Suddenly everything was a muddle of noise and confusion and I ran made blind with terror, barely conscious of what I was doing. I ran straight into the arms of a guard. Even then I fought wildly, kicking out with my legs, biting and scratching and whoever and whatever was within reach, delirious with fear. 

I knew not where I was. It seemed to me I was surrounded by the blackened skeletons of houses, the rancid smell of smoke in my nostrils and behind me the roar of flames as they overwhelmed my homestead. The high-pitched whinnying of horses in pain mingled with the screams of women and children. And then one cry rising up above the rest, a voice I knew only too well... 

"LISSY!" I screamed. Something hit me and everything went black.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two 

A sudden light burst in on the dreamless dark of my mind. My head ached but I seemed relatively unharmed. I opened my eyelids a crack. Two men stood over me.

" Is this the boy?" One asked in a soft drawling voice.

"He is indeed, your Worship."

The first man bent low over me, until his face was barely an inch away from my own. He was a pale, thin man richly dressed with lank dark hair and disconcertingly vivid blue eyes. There seemed to be something not quite right about his face. Something misshaped, crooked- I could not place it.

" He is well enough to stand trial." The man pronounced. The guard looked taken aback

" Are you sure? Shouldn't we -." the guard faltered as the man fixed his cold blue eyes upon him

" I said he is well enough." He answered icily. He took a step towards the guard, looking him straight in the eyes. I saw, or fancied I saw, a brief flicker of dislike travel across face of the guard.

" I do not need advice from a common soldier." The man spoke quietly but every word was heavy with cold anger 

"Get him ready"

"Yes, sir" the guard answered, his face expressionless.

The man turned and swept away in a rustle of blood red cloth. Taking me by the shoulder the guard lifted me gently off the ground. My knees felt weak and my head was spinning. The guard let go of me and I stood swaying, like a man who has drunk too much wine.

"Head hurts" I mumbled vaguely. I tried to step forwards but the room seemed to lurch and I had a strange sensation as if I was sinking into the ground. The guard flung out an arm to stop me falling.

" Here" he said gruffly. He gave me a roll of bread and a bottle of water. The water I drank gratefully. The roll was dry and seemed to stick in my throat but when I had finished I found I could stand more firmly and the room came into sharper focus.

 I was, as I had expected, in a cell. The first man, whose scarlet robes seemed to drain the colour from his pallid face, stood leaning against the door. He was watching me, his expression unfathomable. The guard beside me was also regarding me- with concern, I thought. Maybe even with pity. 

"He's well enough now. Come along, boy." the man by the door broke the silence. The guard took my arm to support me. This seemed to anger the man

" Let him go. I tell you he can walk for himself" He shouted, his voice sounded shrill and unnaturally high. He turned and swept out of the dungeon.

The guard let me go and, stumbling, I began to follow him.

"Boy" the guard laid a hand on my arm and looked at me for a moment. He spoke in a low voice as if afraid of being overheard

" Be careful what you say to Grima Wormtongue," he gestured towards the door through which the man had just left.

"He is a powerful enemy" I gave him a brief nod and stepped out in the corridor. The man, who the guard had called Wormtongue, was disappearing swiftly up the corridor. I tottered after him. He led me up a flight of stairs and through a maze of corridors without glancing once behind him. At last we reached a doorway opening onto a courtyard and he turned to face me.

" Keep up" he said contemptuously" I haven't got all day."

 I tried to force my weakened limbs into a faster pace hating him with all my might.

"Oh" he added as an afterthought " and don't try to escape. There are guards everywhere. You wouldn't get far."

I didn't answer. I knew he spoke true and I couldn't escape. I had only to hope that the Lord of the Mark would be merciful.

We crossed the courtyard and climbed the stairs up to the entrance to The Golden Hall. The door warden stopped us at the door.

"The thief here for the trial." Grima snapped annoyed at being delayed.

The door warden gave me a cursory glance and nodded. Together Grima and I entered the throne room.

 At first I could see nothing. The room seemed dark and oddly quiet compared with the bustle of the courtyard outside. It was stiflingly hot. As my eyes grew accustomed to the light I saw I was in a vast room with a high vaulted roof. Feeble rays of sunlight glanced down from windows high in the roof. The shadowy pillars I now saw were richly decorated and in the centre of the Hall there was an empty hearth where a fire must once have burned, and a gap in the roof above, a glimpse of the bright blue sky....

Wormtongue pushed me forwards. At the far end of the Hall I saw an old man, the King I supposed, sitting on the throne on a raised dais and… kneeling beside him, a maiden clad in white, her long golden hair shining bright in the gloom. Her name, although I did not know it then, was Eowyn. She was talking in a low voice to the King, a gentle smile playing over her face like a sunbeam. I thought I had never seen a woman more beautiful.

"Here is the boy, my lord, who tried to rob you." Grima's cold voice ripped through the chamber. I shivered. The Lady, Eowyn, stood up slowly and her smile melted like a rainbow fading into a grey empty sky. Her face became grim and set, as if she had closed a door between herself and the rest of the world. She stood very straight. Grima bowed to her

" My Lady Eowyn" There was some hidden irony about the way he spoke those words, that I could not fathom. Eowyn flushed but met his gaze unflinchingly. 

The King was looking at me intently

" What is your name, boy?" His tone was kindly and I took heart.

" My name is Laefan, my Lord"

"Where do you live?"

I did not answer. I could not betray the whereabouts of the Gang. I merely shrugged. The King raised his eyebrows.

"Who are your parents?"

"They're dead. They died when orcs attacked my village."

Grima made a sudden movement at my side. I turned to look at him. His face was impassive but I noticed his hands where clenched so tightly his knuckles had gone white.

" An orc attack?" The King seemed puzzled "We have heard no tidings of such an event. Are you sure?"

I looked up to the dais, puzzled. Could they truly have had no news of the attack? I saw Eowyn, regarding me, a gleam of pity showing in her still grey eyes.

"Quite sure, my Lord" I replied.

" My Lord, this is ridiculous!" Grima walked towards the King to stand behind his chair. "Orc attacks! There have been no orc attacks, we would have heard of it."

"But-" I began

" This boy is clearly a liar, my Lord."

" I am not lying," I shouted. Grima rounded upon me. His eyes glittered with malice.

" Perhaps it is I who is lying" He hissed " Is that what you are suggesting?" I opened my mouth to say I thought it very likely but caught the Lady Eowyn's eye. She shook her head.

"No, sir" I replied but my voice shook with anger. Grima smiled a slow cold smile that did not reach his eyes.

"This boy is clearly guilty of attempted theft, of rumour mongering, of trying to cause panic and unrest and endangering the peace of this land, possibly of treason. My Lord, the just sentence for these crimes is death."

"No, you can't do that!" Eowyn cried out. Grima turned towards her his eyebrows raised

"Can't? The Lord Of The Mark may do as he wishes"

 Eowyn turned to face Grima, and said coldly

"You misunderstand me. I meant, of course, that you wouldn't." She turned again to the King " He is but a boy, a child."

"He is close to manhood. Why he must be twelve years of age at the very least. He is no innocent." Grima answered smoothly.

" He looks half starved. Who can blame him for stealing?"

"A starving boy may steal a loaf of bread, a few pennies- breaking into the Golden Hall is another matter."

" Uncle" Eowyn spoke with quiet urgency "For my sake, I beg you to have mercy upon him."

Theoden looked between the two confusedly. His wrinkled face was as that of a child, innocent and bemused.

"I-" He began.

"My Lord, you need time to consider" Grima said swiftly. The King closed his mouth obediently. Wormtongue walked to where Eowyn stood and laid a hand on her arm, drawing her away from the King. He spoke in a low voice but I heard him.

"You seem so intent on winning this brat's freedom that perhaps you would be prepared to bargain for it. You know the King will do whatever I wish him to."

"What bargain?" The Lady Eowyn answered coldly, but I saw the fear in her eyes.

"Give me a kiss. One kiss and the brat goes free. No harm in a simple kiss." He edged a little closer towards her. The Lady took a step backwards, on her face a look of utter revulsion.

" I would rather die" 

There was a moment's silence. Wormtongue turned away from her abruptly. To my surprise I saw his eyes had tears in them. His face held such a look of misery and self-loathing that for a moment, in spite of everything, I pitied him. For that moment I glimpsed the lonely child inside the bitter man, the angel trapped behind the forked tongue of the serpent. 

Then his eye caught mine and his expression hardened into angry resentment. I knew his revenge would fall upon me. A glance at Eowyn's face told me she knew it too

"My Lord" She began before Grima could speak.

"It is not necessary to kill the boy. He is of no importance he could not be a threat to you or the realm. I-"

" I think you have said enough, Eowyn." Wormtongue said coldly, and I saw the malicious gleam in his eye. She stiffened at the over- familiar use of her name. At last Theoden spoke. He mumbled something so quietly that Grima had to stoop over him to hear him.

"My Lord I must beg you to reconsider." His words were soft, gentle and deadly. He bent low over Theoden and began whispering into his ear. I thought I saw a spasm of pain pass over the aged King's face as if there was some terrible struggle going on within him. Soon his face went slack and his eyes became empty once more. He spoke again this time in a loud, clear, though strangely lifeless voice

"Laefan, I hereby sentence you that tomorrow morning, at dawn, thou shalt be taken to a place of execution and there be put to death by the sword."

Wormtongue flashed a triumphant smile at Eowyn. She turned away her face very pale. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I was lead out of the quiet still hall into a clamour of light and sound that was the courtyard and suddenly gazing around at the garish, raucous world around me none of it made any sense, and I laughed long and hard as if I hadn't a care in the world.

"I'm going to die tomorrow" I told the guard genially and then retched.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

My mind seethed with half formed thoughts like an apple swollen with maggots, heaving. I paced the room, like a caged animal. I was almost sick with exhaustion and yet to try to sleep was unthinkable. _This was to be my last night on earth_.

I felt blank. I told myself –I'm going to die, tomorrow at dawn I am going to _die_. I couldn't realise it. It was as if I had been here, in this dark cell all the time, all that other life had been a fantasy, a dream I had imagined to fill the darkness. My short life flashed before my eyes in lurid detail. I felt no sense of loss, no regrets, nothing. _Surely I ought to feel something?_ I could bear anything but this terrible emptiness. It was as if I was already dead.

_I'm going mad_. I pressed my face into my hands, trying to drag my numbed mind back to reality. What was on the other side of this wall? Rooms, _empty shells_, long echoing corridors………

I tried frantically to picture it, as if the memory of that sane ordinary world might rouse me from this ghastly torpor. 

People sleeping, dreaming. Knowing nothing of my fate, caring less. I thought of Lady Eowyn, in alone her bedchamber. _Is she, too sleeping, heedless of my plight?_ _Or is she awake, alone in the darkness as I am? Is she thinking of me, the helpless boy facing death in the dark, the boy she tried to save?_ I pictured her standing by an open window her long hair stirring gently in the soft breeze, gazing at the stars, the moon above….

And then the sudden breath-taking realisation- _I will never see the moon again._

It was as if the sky overhead had ripped open and the full weight of the universe had tumbled down onto my head. I staggered and fell to my knees. I found to me surprise that I was sobbing, great gasping sobs._ I don't want to die_

_Daddy, where are you?_

My father's face loomed up at me, with all the sharpness of a memory that has been deliberately buried. _What would my father say if he could see me now? His only son will die dishonoured, a thief, and a coward._

I screwed my eyes tight shut trying to block out the thought.

_"Laefan_"

A whisper in the dark  

Someone was standing in the doorway, holding up a lantern. The light dazzled me.

"Who's there?"

The figure stepped forwards and the light from the lantern struck it's face. It was the Lady Eowyn, a cloak hiding her bright hair. I felt a warm wave of gratitude to her- she had not forgotten me, she had come to ease my last hours.

 Eowyn stepped towards me her eyes fixed on my face. Something in her grave, quiet face made me feel ashamed.

"I'm- I'm sorry, my Lady" I cannot explain exactly what I meant by that nor why it seemed so important to say it. I do not understand, even now, why it was that I felt I needed her forgiveness. I have lost count of the number of people I robbed and cheated in that dark time. It had long since ceased to seem a sin. Yet when I met Eowyn's eyes I longed, without fully knowing why, to be something better.

Her eyes searched my face, as if looking for some hint of mockery.

"You should not have done what you did." She said finally.

"I know," I said in a small voice

"But you do not deserve death. Were my uncle fully possessed of his wits he would not have sentenced you thus."

I stared at her in astonishment. What she had just said was very close to treason.

"B-but…"

"You think I should not talk so? I speak only of what you yourself have seen, what the whole palace knows. My uncle obeys Wormtongue as if he were a child in need of a nursemaid, not the Lord of the Mark. "

I gaped at her.

"And that is why I must help you escape" 

_Escape? _

"For your sake, for sake of the King and for the honour of Rohan." A fierce, almost terrible pride shone in her eyes. For a moment, I was almost afraid of her.

"That is a terrible risk to take, my lady. If they find out-"

"I do not fear death." She said, meeting my eyes levelly. I looked away. I did.

"Besides Wormtongue-" She did not finish, but I knew what she was thinking. Wormtongue would not want to see her dead or dishonoured.

"I heard what he said to you, in the Hall."

She blushed angrily.

"He professes to love me. For myself, I cannot believe that he is capable of it." 

I thought of the expression I had caught on his face at the Trial, and wondered. She carried on talking, more to herself now than to me, her voice taut with hidden emotion

"I feel sometimes that he is playing with me, with us all. I am almost utterly in his power. My brother and I lie helpless at the feet of the traitor.The way my uncle acted at the trial- by whatever foul craft it is clear Theoden will heed no other; even I-Theoden has forgotten even the claims of his own kin. And Grima hates Eomer. It is only a matter of time.."

Her voice trailed away. Our eyes met for a brief instant. Perhaps she thought she had said too much for she turned away sharply.

"Guard!" She called.

A man stepped into the room. It was the guard who had warned me about Wormtongue. Eowyn pulled him to one side, whispering. He bent his head close to hers muttering an answer. As they talked the guard glanced over Eowyn's shoulderhis eyes met mine. He hesitated a moment, then nodded slowly. He spoke again more loudly, so that I could hear him.

"Very well, my lady."

He stepped towards me his eyes fixed on my face, his voice low and urgent.

"I can give you six hours before I will have to raise the alarm. My advice is: get as far away from Edoras as you can. Run away and do not look back."

I nodded, trying to be brave. _Where will I go?_

He laid a hand on my shoulder.

"I have a daughter your age at home. It is a sad day for Rohan when children are tried and condemned like grown men." 

To my shame I found I had tears in my eyes.

"Thank you" I whispered, my throat burning with gratitude.

Eowyn beckoned.

"We don't have much time"

"I'm ready," I said. She gripped my shoulder and steered me down the dark passageway. I turned back to see the guard standing still in the doorway looking after us. He had saved my life…and I didn't even know his name.

At last we reached the main doors. Eowyn pushed them open and we stepped out into the clean night air. Eowyn picked up a bundle lying beside the door and gave it to me.

"To help you on your journey."

I opened it. Inside was a loaf of bread, some cheese, dried fruit and- I gasped as I drew it out- a sword. She smiled wryly.

"I thought you might need it."

I pulled it out of it's sheath. It felt light and smooth in my hands. The silver blade gleamed cold in the moonlight. Even I knew a good sword when I saw one. She shrugged away my thanks.

"You know how to handle a sword?"

"Yes. My father taught me."

"Good. You would travel faster on horseback, but if you took a horse they would pursue you to the ends of the earth." She tried to smile at me.

Her small oval face looked pale and vulnerable in the moonlight it was with a sudden jolt I realized that, for all her brave words, she was as scared as I was.

I felt myself gripped by a sudden desire to help her, to somehow _protect_ her. I didn't want to leave her in this gilded tomb of a Hall with Wormtongue and the half dead king. The words were on my lips- _come with me _

Madness.

 "You'd best be going" She smiled at me, as if she had read my thoughts.

"Yes. Thank you. "

"It's no matter. Goodbye, Laefan. And good luck." 

"Goodbye, then." 

I turned reluctant. Shouldering my bag I walked away into the darkened streets of Edoras. I turned once to see her standing, still, on the raised platform in front of the door, her dark blue hood blown back and her hair shining silver in the moonlight.


	4. Chapter Four

_Author's note: Thanks for all your kind reviews and stuff it's really appreciated.  I'm sorry this has taken so long- I've been very busy with schoolwork etc. I n fact that's really what I ought to be doing now but… well- it can wait, can't it?_ Chapter Four 

I woke, crampt and chilled, huddled in a doorway in one of the narrow alleyways of Edoras. I rubbed my numbed hands together vigorously, trying to bring the warmth back into my fingers. What to do next? _Leave Edoras,_ the guard had said, _do not look back_. It was cold, early spring, and I had little food, no money and only the clothes on my back. After the destruction of my village I had spent some months wandering the countryside from village to village, begging for bread. I had no wish to repeat the experience.

I stood up. There was no use in slouching in a doorway waiting to be discovered. As I turned I saw the blood red sun rising huge in the East, flushing my goose pimpled skin with warmth. A sharp wind hissed through the alley making my eyes sting. _At Dawn thou shalt be taken and executed by the sword…   _

Suddenly wanted to laugh _I'm alive! _I felt like shouting it to the world _Alive and free_! Before I knew what I was doing I found I was running, the wind rushing up in my face, laughing like a mad- man. I think some fey spirit must have possessed me for I quite forgot all danger in the joy of being alive.

The silence of the streets however began to unnerve me and I suddenly felt a desperate desire to be among other human beings again. With this idea in mind I headed straight for the centre of town- surely the _whole_ city can't still be abed, I thought. It was market day and as I found when I arrived I that the main square of the town already beginning to stir. Sleepy stallholders began unloading their wares, arranging and re- arranging their goods. A woman carrying a large wicker basket stumbled and the rosy apples cascaded into the dirt. I hurried over to her to help her gather them up. She glared at me suspiciously, thinking, I suppose, that my friendliness was part of some elaborate plot to steal her apples- I hardly looked the picture of respectability after all.

The sun climbed in the brightening sky and the milling crowd began to thicken. I decided to remain in the market place, for after all where better to hide than in a crowd? Soon the air was filled with the shouts of the vendors advertising their wares, the exclamations of excited bargain- hunters and the clink of coins. Once more I felt the shameful exhilaration of threading my way, unnoticed, through the press of bodies and dipping my hands into an unguarded purse, the joy of melting away again into the crowd clutching a handful of coin, knowing I had won. For although I did not realise it until later I had fallen into the trap of many once- respectable thieves: stealing had ceased to become merely a necessity for survival- I was beginning to enjoy it.

I was leaning against a doorway, chewing on a stolen meat pie, when I saw him. Over the heads of the shoppers a guard was looking straight at me, frowning as if puzzled. My stomach plummeted and I tossed the pie away. How long had he been watching me?

I got up as casually as I could and then dived into the thick of the crowd, praying that the guard would loose sight of me in the throng. When I dared to look back I saw him deep in conversation with the woman at the apple barrow, the one who had glared at me so suspiciously earlier. I turned away intending to slip away down a side alley when I collided with something soft. 

"Hey! Watch what you're doing" a rather large woman in an apron blocked my path, hands planted firmly on hips.

"I'm sorry," I muttered

"You children! You should learn some manners, you need to learn to watch where you're going." I was painfully aware of how her voice was carrying, loud and clear as a bell over the heads of the crowd.

"I have to go." I hissed, trying to bypass her but she reached out and grabbed me by the ear making me yelp.

"You need to learn some respect for your elders, my lad."

I twisted around and with a lurch saw that the guard was pushing his way through the crowd towards us. I began to more violently struggle in the fat woman's grasp.

"Let…me …go" I panted.

"So like the young, always in such a hurry…." The woman began scornfully.

"Excuse me.." the guard called from behind me. 

I kicked the woman hard in the shins. With a cry of surprise she released her hold on me and I ran.

"Stop that boy!" the cry went up from behind me, and – was that the guard's voice?

"Stop _thief_!"

I hurtled through the twisting passageways and back streets, dodging and darting, changing my direction as often as possible in the hope of confusing my pursuers. The city, in particular the poorer, more disreputable areas were a veritable rabbit warren of narrow claustrophobic streets; a very easy place to get lost in and, if you knew what you were doing, a very easy place to loose someone in. Over the past months I had become familiar with this quarter of town and so (I hoped) had the advantage over the guard, who probably would have shunned these parts for more savoury districts. Sure enough the noise of footsteps and shouting behind me gradually faded away and I felt it safe to slacken my pace.

I was on the outskirts of town near the Wall, familiar territory. What I needed now was a place to hide. Five minutes walk brought me to the Headquarters of the Gang- a disused granary in rather a dilapidated state, the windows kicked in and covered with sackcloth and half the floorboards rotten.

I rapped on the door. There was a pause and a scuffling sound from behind the door and it opened a crack. The face of Freor, youngest of the Gang and therefore always being bullied into the monotonous watchman duty, appeared in the aperture.

 "Password?"   

"Freor, you idiot, it's me, let me in"

"Password?" Freor insisted. I sighed in exasperation.

"Red death"

The door opened wider. I slipped in, shooting a last anxious look behind me at the empty street. The door closed behind me and I felt myself swallowed by the darkness. Stepping forwards and squinting, my eyes straining to become accustomed to the gloom, I saw the huddled shapes of the Gang, heads close together obviously discussing something. I cleared my throat and their heads swerved to look at me. The room fell silent for a moment before exploding with whispers. 

Sceotan, leader of the Gang and one of the best horse thieves in the district got up slowly. A rather good- looking boy whose wide blue eyes and soft white blonde hair gave him an expression of such innocence that few would have suspected his true profession, nor that he was in fact renowned among the criminals of the area for his ruthlessness. There were rumours that he had once killed a boy in a fit of temper and from what I had seen of his character over the past months I believed them.

 "What the are you doing here?"  
"I escaped." I shrugged.

"And you came here." Sceotan said softly. I shivered. When Sceotan spoke gently I knew I was in trouble.

"Where else could I go?" Sceotan merely looked at me unblinkingly. He reminded me unpleasantly of a snake staring its victim in to a stupor before striking.

"What's the matter? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Sceotan rolled his eyes disdainfully.

" Will _somebody_ explain it to him."

"I will." A voice from the shadows behind me making me jump. I turned to see Aldor leaning back against the wall, his eyes glittering with malice.

"You!" I gasped.

"Don't you see? Half the Palace guards are out looking for you. Lord Grima has put a price on your head of 300 marks. _You'll lead them straight to us_" Aldor spoke very slowly and distinctly as if to a very young child. From behind me someone hissed, whether at me, or Aldor I couldn't tell. I felt my temper boiling over.

"And whose fault is it that I am pursued? Your directions were false. You told the guards I would be there, you traitor!" 

Aldor's face blanched with fury.

"I_?_ _I_ a traitor? Because of you, because of your foolishness we might all have been caught."

"Shut up, both of you," snapped Sceotan. "Laefan, Aldor is right. You must leave us. Now."

"You can't-."

"Now, Laefan" Two of the boys behind Sceotan stood up and began moving towards me.

"If you turn me out now I shall certainly get caught. They want to _kill_ me. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Sceotan shrugged. I looked down at them all, my former friends, now avoiding my gaze while Sceotan ordered me to my death.

"I see." I said quietly and turned away. Suddenly the door swung open, nearly knocking poor Freor off his perch and in burst Brego. He stopped dead in his tracks, staring at me.

"Hullo, Brego." I said.

"_Laefan_?" He gasped, wide eyed. "Laefan, I-I thought you were dead!"

"Me, too" I muttered.

"They said- they said you were going to be executed .How did you escape?" He looked at me in wonder.

"Oh, it wasn't hard." I shrugged modestly.

"You're really alive!" Brego laughed in relief. "You're alright!"

He took a step towards me as if unsure whether or not to embrace me. I was extremely glad when he decided against it.

"Enough of this" said Sceotan impatiently. "Laefan, just go"

"Go?" said Brego in surprise "Your not sending him away?"

"It's for the best Brego" Sceotan said quellingly.

"Please, just let me stay until nightfall. It will be easier to slip away unnoticed-" 

"If Laefan goes, I'm going too." Brego declared, folding his arms across his chest and scowling. I looked at him surprise. He smiled back at me trustingly I felt a strange lump in my throat. 

"Don't be an idiot, Brego." Sceotan snapped.

"Maybe it would be best to let him stay- just until evening." Aldor said slowly. I stared at him, astonished.

"If he is caught he is sure to tell, after all" Aldor shrugged.

"Yeah, let him stay" Ealdor, another Gang member plucked up the courage to speak. Sceotan looked from me to Aldor and to the intent faces of the Gang watching from the floor. He nodded reluctantly.

"You can sleep at the back- until it's time" He said gruffly. I lay down at the back of the granary under a pile of old sacking while the Gang slunk about their business. I was puzzled by Aldor's change of heart, and if my mind had been less befuddled by sleep I might have suspected what was to follow, but instead I lay and watched the dust dance, glittering in the sunlight shining through a chink in the doorframe until I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

A whisper in my ear jolted me out of my sleep.

"Laefan? Laefan _wake up_."

"What? What is it?"

I raised myself up on an elbow gazing blearily around at the deserted granary. The angle of the rays of sunlight seeping into the Granary through the holes in the roof told me it must be late afternoon.

"Where is everyone?"

"Laefan, get up, you have to leave _now." _

Brego's face was pink with anxiety, and he sounded out of breath as if he had been running.

"But- it's not time to leave yet-"

"The guards are coming- they'll be here any minute. _We have to get you out of here_."

Suddenly alert I scrambled to my feet, heaving my pack onto my shoulder. I did not notice until too late that the wrappings were loose. I watched with horror as the cloth slithered through my fingers spilling the contents onto the floor.

I dived to the floor, gathering up my belongings and stuffing them haphazardly into the cloth.

"Come _on_" hissed Brego.

" I- " 

I froze. There were voices right outside the door.

"What-"

"Get down"

I grabbed Brego by the arm pulling him down behind a pile of crates. Slowly the door creaked open a shaft of light creeping across the dusty floor.

"In here?" A man's voice.

"That's right," A cool, clear voice answered. I knew that voice. 

The door opened wider and the silhouette of a man in guard's uniform appeared in the doorway.

"I can't see-"

"He'll be at the back. You'll have to go right in- mind the floorboards, they're rotten."_ Who is that? It can't be-_

"Laefan" Brego tugged at my sleeve "follow me"

On hands and knees he crawled through piles of crates and sacking, scuttling quickly past the exposed areas. I followed him, trying to make as little noise as possible. Behind me I heard the guard stumble and curse. Brego halted suddenly, sitting back on his haunches.

"What is it?" I mouthed.

"Here" he grunted, pointing to a place where one of the planks in the wall had rotted away leaving a gap. He gripped the one above, pulling at it.

"This one's loose. Help me get it free."

Side by side with Brego I tugged at it. With a wrench the plank came free, falling on the floor with a clatter.

"What the- who's there?" the Guard barked, and it was with satisfaction I noted that there was more than a trace of fear in his voice.

"C'mon" Brego muttered, motioning to the gap we had made. Lying down on my stomach I hauled myself through the opening, tumbling out into the sunlight. I turned to help pull the struggling Brego out after me. Wriggling free of the opening he jumped down beside me.

"Phew" he puffed "That was close!"

From inside the building there was a crashing sound and the noise of the guard calling out. Brego and I looked at one another then in mutual accord turned to run.

We stopped a few streets away gasping for breath.

"What do we do now?" Brego panted. I shrugged.

"I need a place to hide- for now. You know the city better than me."

Brego frowned, deep in thought. My thoughts turned back to the voice I had heard in the Granary. _I must have been mistaken, surely._

"Brego- you know that other person, with the guard in the Granary. Was that-"

"I know!" Brego cut across me, his face alight with inspiration. "I know where you can hide! C'mon."

I followed him, noticing with surprise that he was heading towards the docks.

The docks were a series of ramshackle jetties leaning out over the Snowbourne to which a handful of dilapidated boats were moored. Once it had been a busy place, bustling with traders and travellers from up the Snowbourne but in recent years, as it became less safe to travel and rumours spread of bands of Orcs patrolling the banks of the Anduin, trade had dwindled. As the times changed, so had the nature of the city, suspicion replacing its former friendliness. The few boats that still made the passage up the Snowbourne to the city had to seek permission to pass through the draw gate over the River and nowadays it was seldom that the Guards on the Wall found occasion to winch open the water gate. So it was that the once lively docks were all but deserted, falling into disrepair.

The docks were empty when Brego and I arrived. I looked around doubtfully as we clambered over the hulks of half- rotting boats.

"Are you sure about this place?"

Brego nodded, beckoning as he clambered on to one of the jetties.

"It's not much further now." He said cheerfully. I followed him, mystified. Short of crouching under one of the boats (not a comfortable position) I couldn't see anywhere to hide on the jetty.

Brego stopped halfway down the jetty and peered over the edge.

"It's here." He said, "We'll have to jump"

He swung himself around and holding on to the edge of the jetty with both hands, lowered himself over the edge, disappearing into the gloom. The jetty cast a deep shadow over the murky water and, in the fading light of the afternoon, I couldn't make out where Brego had landed but it I got the impression that it was a long way down.

"Are you alright?" I called out nervously.

"Yes. The water only comes up to your ankles. Come on, jump!" The answer came from somewhere below me. After a moments hesitation (the waters of the Snowbourne, fresh from the mountain snows, are renowned for their chill) I took the jump.

I landed a few feet below, gasping as the freezing water seeped into my shoes.

Brego's face loomed out from the darkness under the jetty.

"It's this way"

"Why couldn't we have just gone around and under the jetty?" I complained as I followed him the water sloshing around my ankles.

"Bank's too steep" Brego said briefly. "Here"

There in the gloom was a small rowing boat, it's prow driven into the mud under the jetty, the shallow water still lapping at the stern. Brego climbed in and seated himself on one of the wooden slats that I supposed passed for seats in a boat.

"We can wait here until dark"

I climbed slowly in after him.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"That's alright. I've hidden down here before when the Guards were after me. Caught picking a sailor's pocket" he grinned.

"I meant- thanks for warning me. You could just have left me to be caught."

Brego looked at me in genuine surprise.

"I wouldn't do that"

_But there are others who would_. The vision of Aldor's sneering face rose up before me with startling clarity, and suddenly I felt sure I knew whose voice it had been talking to the guard in the Granary.

"It was Aldor, wasn't it? Aldor informed the Guard's on me."

Brego shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, actually- it was Sceotan."

_Sceotan? _I had learned to expect treachery from Aldor, but this was a surprise. _So much for the loyalty of the Gang._

"It was Aldor's idea. When you'd fallen asleep he took Sceotan off into a corner and started whispering to him. I wanted to here what they were saying so I did the tumbler trick."

"The what?"

Brego smiled proudly.

"Aldor taught me. It's a good way of spying on people. You take an ale mug, or a cup- it works best if it's glass- and put it up against a wall. I f you put your ear to the tumbler you can here what they are saying, as clear as if you were right next to them."

"So you went outside to hear them? What did they say?"

"Aldor was saying something about reward money. He said if they told the Guards where to find you then they'd owe us a favour, and that was sure to come in handy. Then Sceotan said very well but they'd better be careful about it as the rest of the Gang wouldn't like it, and that he'd do the talking to the Guards."

"Then he yelled to the rest of the Gang to scatter, as he had business to do and not to be back till sundown. I waited 'till they'd all gone and then came to wake you."

I was silent remembering what Sceotan had told me the night I had joined the Gang. "_We're all thieves, all rogues here. But we look out for each other, and we never steal from ourselves. After all if a thief can't trust a thief, who can he trust?"_ Who indeed? Only Brego, it seemed. My throat stuck as I thought of his loyalty and what it could have cost him.

"That was a big risk to take, warning me. If Sceotan had caught you-"

Brego shrugged.

"You'd do the same for me." 

I didn't debate the point. There was an uneasy silence as the water slapped against the boat's prow.

"It's getting darker." I said finally. "You'd better be getting back. If Sceotan notices your missing-" 

Brego opened his eyes wide.

"But I'm not going back. I'm coming with you."

I stared at him.

"No, you're not."

"I am. Oh please, Laefan."

" No. It's too dangerous."

"It's dangerous for me here. Sceotan knows I'm your friend and he'll soon put two and two together and then I'll be in trouble. You heard what happened the last time someone crossed him?"

I said nothing. I hadn't thought about that.

"And you'd be less likely to be caught- they're looking for one boy, not two. _Please_." Brego's eyes swam with tears. I shook my head slowly.

"You don't know what it's like, Brego. You're not used to travelling. Anything might happen on the Road- it's a hard way of life, especially if you've no money…"

"But you'll be there. I know you'll look after me." He said simply. I didn't know what to say. He trusted me. How could I tell him I didn't deserve that trust? _I'm not who you think I am._

"So I can come?" He said hopefully, his wide blue eyes searching my face._ Tell him._ "Laefan?"

"I-I suppose so." I said miserably.

Brego's face broke out in a grin, so infectious that, in spite of myself, I found myself smiling too_. It will be good, after all, to have a friend beside me on the road…_

"So how are we going to get out of the City? The Guards will be watching the walls."

I thought for a moment.

"Brego, can you swim?"

Brego shook his head

"The only way out of the city I can think of that won't be guarded is the gap beneath the river gate. If we could somehow manage to swim underneath it…"

"That's a brilliant idea!" said Brego breathlessly "And I could just go through the Gates- the guards won't stop _me."_

"Of course." For a moment I had forgotten it was I who was being pursued.

"You'd better take my pack with you. I can't swim with that on my back."

"Right." He jumped to his feet, hoisting my pack over his shoulder while with the other picking up his own.

"Ready?"

"Now?" I felt that I needed a little more time to brace myself for the waters of the Snowbourne.

"It's getting dark."

Brego's face was eager. I took a deep breath and nodded

"Alright."

***

Brego paused on the end of the jetty, watching me as I waded out into the freezing water.

"I'll meet you by the South Gate." He whispered.

I nodded, biting my lip to keep myself from crying out as the waters closed over my chest.

"Good luck" He called over his shoulder as he ran off up the jetty. I watched as his stocky figure dissolved into the purpling twilight. 

_Will I ever see him again?_ I shook my head vigorously to clear it of the unwelcome thought. _Of course I will_. I looked down at the rushing water. There was no more putting it off. I took a deep breath and plunged into the icy water.

(A very long) Author's note: 

On the geography of Edoras- so I'm kind've making this up as I go along. Most cities in the olden days had a wall surrounding them, especially in times of trouble and impending war. As for the docks- they had a river its natural to assume they had something of that kind. I'm actually very ignorant on the subject of boats and the like so any sailors out there will have to forgive me any errors I make in that area. 

Someone asked, will there be more Eowyn soon? The answer is unfortunately not for a while, although she will return to the story eventually.

I'm sorry about the amount of time between updates. I'm always thinking I must be punctual and post my next chapter straight off- but then I look down the page and think- urgh I can't send that in and have to spend several days going over it with a fine tooth comb. As it is I've edited this less than usual (hope it doesn't show). 

Also I'm lazy. :)


End file.
